


yeti hunt

by deniigiq



Series: Selkie Verse [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Gen, Karen's ongoing trash reading, M/M, NOT OMEGAVERSE, Selkies, Sharing Clothes, fae dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq
Summary: Karen panted, pointing at him.She stared at Foggy and pointed harder.Foggy didn’t get it.“That’s your coat!” she told him, referring to Matt’s impromptu blanket.(Matt wears Foggy's coat sometimes. Karen is alarmed, upset, and insulted on Foggy's behalf.)
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Selkie Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558045
Comments: 18
Kudos: 449





	yeti hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot be stopped and I needed something to help me get through my grading.  
> Lord help these young 'uns, y'all. My feedback is long and thorough. 
> 
> Idk where the fuck this AU is going, but I have a thousand adorable ideas for it.

Karen stopped by Matt’s apartment to drop off some borrowed Tupperware and mere minutes later, she was screaming in Foggy’s kitchen, dragging him out the door, down the street through the goddamn snow, up the stairs of Matt’s building—with a pause when it was realized that the elevator was perhaps a better means of attaining height and speed—then down Matt’s hallway and right back into his apartment where there was now a pile of abandoned Tupperware on the floor.

Matt blinked up from the floor where he was crouched in shock at the re-appearance of company.

“That was fast,” he said.

Karen panted, pointing at him.

She stared at Foggy and pointed harder.

Foggy didn’t get it.

“That’s your coat!” she told him, referring to Matt’s impromptu blanket.

It was indeed his coat, very handsome, as always, and Matt looked adorable all bundled up in it. It was too big for him in the arms and around the chest and waist, but he’d fastened it as tight as it would go.

“You cold, babes?” Foggy asked him.

“Freezing,” Matt said sadly.

“You could turn on the heating, you know.”

“I’d rather suffocate.”

“FOGGY,” Karen barked. “That’s _your_ coat--this is a no-no!”

Ah.

The grimoires made yet another dastardly return, so it would seem. Foggy should have known that their disappearance from the office did not and could not have correlated with their disappearance from Karen’s possession.

He deferred to the guilty party and found Matt confused by the introduction of yet another ‘no-no’ to his list of ‘no-no’s that hadn’t been ‘no-no’s until recently.

Currently, him rubbing cheeks with anyone who wasn’t Foggy or his mom was on the list. As was him letting anyone in close to his neck, touching anyone’s selkie instruments, or allowing himself to be used for blood sacrifice (this last one had actually been on Matt’s no-no list even before Karen had known about selkies, but it had only recently been added to the list taped to Karen’s desk, so it counted).

Now, apparently, wearing someone else’s coat was up on that list, which must have been very distressing indeed for not-quite-vampire people like Matt who struggled to generate their own body heat.

Foggy was 90% Matt was anemic from all the damn blood he left in the neighborhood. Matt was 112% sure that Foggy needed to mind his own business.

“Karen, Matt can wear my coat if he wants to,” Foggy said placatingly. “I gave it to him to hold onto.”

Matt would dump out every liter of blood in his body before he let anyone else get ahold of it, after all.

“Nooooo,” Karen said. “This is bad form, Matthew. You’re getting human oils on it.”

Matt stared over her shoulder and carefully took a few tries finding the counter with the Tupperware.

“Okay?” he said. “I’ll clean them off?”

Oh, no, he would not.

The more time Matt spent all cuddled up in Foggy’s coat, the more he smelled like Foggy and besides that being very sexy, it also ensured that all these other _fae_ knew that Matt was a claimed man.

This was important because half the pixies in this damn city needed a class in sexual harassment with a fucking exam at the end of it to keep them focused. Matt was a sweet-looking half-selkie, that was for sure, and people needed to keep their mitts to themselves, in Foggy’s strong and uncompromising opinion.

“I like when he wears my coat, Kare,” Foggy said. “I don’t like that he wears it because central heating and comfort are foreign concepts in that adorable little noggin of his, but this is actually pretty standard selkie-behavior, like, I dunno about you Matty, but I slept in my parents’ coats for years.”

Matt let the sleeves of Foggy’s coat fall over his hands when he came over to cuddle into (steal) Foggy’s heat.

“Yeah, Mum left her coat with Dad until I was 10,” he said. “She made me sleep with it. Was convinced that I would be kidnapped if she didn’t scent me.”

Foggy could only imagine Sister Maggie’s early stress. Baby Matty had been precious and much lacking in both common sense and the seal fat necessary to make him obnoxiously heavy and ergo difficult to steal. Add onto that the hostile _fae_ space that was NYC, what with its pelt hunters and spirit trappers and wannabe heroes that didn’t know their asses from their toes, and Foggy thought that it was entirely reasonable of the good Sister to freak out and near-suffocate her only pup.

That was just best practice, that was. 

Still, though, Karen wasn’t having it.

“Off!” she barked at Matt. “Off! Off! Off!”

Matt barked at her once properly and it stopped her right in her tracks.

“What???” she said.

Matt then executed that most true, noble, and fierce move that befitted someone of his status and standing within the community as Daredevil:

He hid behind Foggy.

“Motherfucker, did you just _bark_ at me?” Karen snapped. “I _know_ you did not just bark at _me_ , Matthew Murdock.”

Matt hid harder. On the upside, Foggy’s coat was soft and he kind of liked Matt’s submission to Foggy’s valor and bravery while he was wearing it.

It did all the right things for Foggy’s seal brain.

“Ignore her, sweetheart, you can bark at me all you want,” Foggy schmooped at him.

Karen gawked. Matt beamed.

He loved a good schmooping-to.

“Can I, though?” he asked. “Are you sure?”

“Anytime, anywhere,” Foggy gushed.

Matt dropped his chin all coy and bashful. It let Foggy see his eyelashes over his glasses frames. Foggy pressed forward and gave him a loud, wet kiss on the cheek that sent Karen into flails of fury.

“He barked at me, Foggy!” she said. “I am a victim! I have been insulted and injured!”

Foggy upped his obnoxious-kisses game. Matt upped his defenseless, but hopeful-mate game.

Karen finally had enough of them. She huffed hard and announced that she was going home to order Matt a wearable rug for Christmas that would make him look _and_ smell like a yeti.

She slammed the door behind her. They waited until Matt heard her steps leave the second flight of stairs down.

“I wanna meet a yeti,” Matt said. “Know where we can find one?”

Mm, no.

But the internet would.

**Author's Note:**

> Foggy is an enabler of the highest order.


End file.
